


The Coatroom

by midnightshow



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightshow/pseuds/midnightshow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur tries to take Alex home with him after a party, jealousy gets the best of Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Coatroom

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted some time ago for the Mattex Fic Exchange on tumblr. I have finally secured a AO3 account, however, and have decided to share this once again.
> 
> As always, I know nothing about the personal lives of Matt or Alex and are purely using them as characters.

Matt walks into the party, and winces.  Karen had promised him that this was going to be a small get-together of cast and crew, but he was only an hour late and things had already gotten out of hand.  Arthur is across the room dancing with his tie around his head, and Karen is nearby taking shots with several of the girls from the makeup department.

Matt sighs.  He had only agreed to come to this bloody party in the first place in hopes of getting to spend time with Alex.  They had been flirting an outrageous amount, and Karen had recently pulled him to the side during filming to ask if something was different between them.  Although their jokes and jabs had remained without intent, Matt had begun to think of his co-star in a completely different way, and although he had very little hope she would ever think of him as more than a friend, he was hoping to try to win her over during the party.

“Well, this really got buggered up.”  He murmurs to himself as he makes his way towards Karen.

“Oi, idiot!  Where’ve you been?”  Karen slurs as she spots Matt pushing his way through the crowd and advancing towards her. 

“I’m only a little late, Kaz.  What happened to the small party you promised?”

Karen hiccups.  “Oh yeah, people kept asking if they could come, and I couldn’t say no and –“

“Whatever, moon face.”  Matt jokes, pulling lightly at a strand of her hair as he reaches for a shot glass.  “Have you seen Arthur in the past few minutes?  It’s not long before he replaces that tie with a lampshade.” 

“I think he’s done drinking for the night, actually.”  Karen leans in to drunkingly whisper into Matt’s ear.  “He’s been all over Alex all night, and he thinks he might have a shot.  He’s trying to sober up enough to ask her back to his flat.”  
  
Unfortunately for Karen, Matt had been lifting the shot glass to his mouth as Karen had leaned in, and as soon as she was done talking, he spilled a double shot of vodka all over her.

“He’s  _what?_ ” Matt yelps, spinning around to try to spot Alex in the crowd, his gangly limbs bumping into several people around him. 

“He thinks he’s going to get laid.”  Karen groans with a hint of jealousy. 

Matt finally spots Alex standing near Arthur, laughing at his drunken dance moves.  “I…I have to go Kaz.  I’ll come find you later, yeah?” he calls over his shoulder.  Karen rolls her eyes before turning back to her group of friends.

As he strides towards her, he can see just how stunning she looked.   Alex is dressed in a black dress and high red heels, with her gorgeous mane of curls falling over her shoulders like a waterfall.  He approaches her, and leans down to whisper in her ear, “Hello, wife.”

Alex jumps and shivers slightly at the feel of Matt’s breath on her neck, but she turns quickly to smile at him.  “Hello, sweetie.  You’re just now coming to say hi to me?”  She quirks an eyebrow.

He teasingly nudges her with his shoulder, making her stumble a bit.  “I just got here, Kingston.  You’re one of the first people I came to see.”

“Well, aren’t I lucky?”  Alex reaches up and squeezes his arm, taking a step towards him.

 “No no, I’m the lucky one.”  He waggles his eyebrows, smiling at her.

“Flatterer!  Why are you so late?  We all missed you.”

Matt grimaces, sighing. “Daisy needed helping getting the last of her things out of my flat.”

“Oh darling, I’m sorry.  I know you really liked her.”

“I liked her, yeah, but I don’t think I was every truly in love with her.  Not like I am with—“ Matt pales and stops talking abruptly, his face reddening. 

“Like you are with whom?”

He glances around, his face reddening even more as he realized how terrible of a position he just put himself in.  He had intended on trying to win Alex over during the party, but he didn’t want to scare her away with how intense his feelings were for her.  So instead, he takes a deep breath and speaks the words that he knows will set him back months in his scheme to win her affection. 

“You don’t know her.”

There is a moment of tense silence, and Matt notices that Alex suddenly looks as if she wants to hit him or scream or…

“Alex!”

The pair both turn in the direction of the voice shouting Alex’s name, and notice Arthur coming towards them slowly, obviously still quite drunk. 

“Yes, honey?”  She sighs as she steps away from Matt. 

“I was just wonderin’ if you’d like to come back to my flat and have a glass of wine or somethin’ else like tha?”  Arthur slurs, starring down at her with a look of hardly masked lust.  Matt watches Alex’s face intently as she mulls over the proposition.  _Please_ , he prays,  _please let her say no_. 

“Absolutely.  Let me just go get my coat.”

 Arthur beams triumphantly at her response, choking out that he’ll wait for her at the door, and hurriedly stumbles away.

“I’m sorry darling, we’ll talk more tomorrow.”  Alex nods towards Matt as she turns to saunter away.  
  
“Woah, wait, Alex!’”  Matt stalks after her, following her towards the coat room and pestering her the entire way.  “Are you sure you know what you’re getting yourself into?  He’s clearly incredibly drunk, and –“

She whips around, causing him to almost collide into her.  “I’m an adult, Matthew, and I am a woman with needs, even if you don’t see it that way.”  She harshly whispers.  “I’m going with Arthur.”

She turns again and opens the coat room door.  Once again, Matt frantically follows her.  “But you can’t! You have to stay here!”  He yelps.

She takes a step into the coat room, picks up her coat, and puts it on defiantly.  “Make me.”

For the rest of his life, Matt would remember this moment as the moment that he rightly, finally snapped.  He would remember this moment as the moment that Alex Kingston actually made him lose his mind, and made him resort to acting on impulse, rather than logic.  He would remember this moment as the moment where everything changed.

In one quick motion, Matt steps into the coatroom behind her, and kicks the door closed.  He can hear Alex stepping backwards in the darkness, and he leisurely moves towards her. 

“Matt, what are you doing?”  She asks, her voice slightly tinged with panic.

“I don’t want you to go with him.”  He takes several more steps towards her and forcefully backs her against the far wall of the closet.

“You’ve made that very clear, darling, but if you could just open the door again we could—“

His mouth is on hers before she can finish her sentence, and she freezes against him.   He tangles his hands in her hair and mumbles against her lips, “Please”.  Finally, in the most glorious moment of his entire life, Alex moans lightly and melts against him. 

Their tongues tangle furiously, and Matt grasps Alex’s wrist to lift them above her head.  He presses his body flush against hers, eliciting another moan from her pretty red lips.  He kisses her until he is dizzy with longing.  When his need for her becomes too much to handle, Matt pulls back and Alex whines at the loss of contact.

“You are not leaving with him.  Understood?”  He growls, grinding his erection against her to accent his point.

“Oh god Matt, touch me!”  She wiggles her hips against his, trying desperate to find a sense of relief in the friction between them.  Instead Matt takes a step back, still holding her by the wrist against the wall. 

“Not good enough, Kingston.  Tell me you don’t want him.  Promise me you won’t leave this room and go to him.”

 Alex hums her promises, but Matt takes another step forward and pulls the hem of her dress up over her hips with one hand, and places on the soaked crotch of her underwear.  “Promise me!”  He almost yells, pushing hard on her clit.

“I promise!”  She screams.  “I promise I don’t want him!  I was just trying to make you jealous; you’re the only one I want!”

Matt smiles a predatory grin, and moves the fabric of her underwear over to slip a single finger inside of her.   She chokes out a sob as he begins to pump his digit in and out of her wet heat rapidly as she fights to free her hands still being held aloft by Matts other hand.  Matt chuckles darkly, tightening his grip.

“Why do you want your hands back to badly?”

“I want to touch you.”  She cries, still struggling against his hold.

“Do you deserve to have your hands back, Kingston?  You haven’t exactly been cooperative today.”

“Hands back.  Now.”  Her voice suddenly turns demanding, startling Matt into dropping her wrists.  She reaches between her legs, and pulls his hand away before switching their positions, his back now pressed to the wall.  She kisses him as her small hands reach for the button of his trousers, undoing them and sliding the denim down his legs.  His boxers quickly follow and she kneels down in front of him, his erection bobbing steadily in front of her.

Matt shudders, and swallows hard.  “Alex, what are you—“

She looks up and him and smirks before slowly and languidly licking her way up his cock.  He groans and bucks his hips as she continues to lick.

“Fuck Alex, you’re going to kill me if you keep this up.”

“Oh darling, you haven’t seen anything yet.”  She opens her mouth wide and slips his entire penis inside before closing her lips and sucking hard.  Her tongue swirls around the head as Matt begins to unconsciously thrust in and out of her warm mouth.  Her ministrations continue until Matt feels as if he is close to exploding, and he roughly pulls himself out of her mouth and yanks her up off the floor of the coatroom. 

“That was amazing, love, but I want my cock buried inside of you when I come.  I have been waiting for too long for this to end any other way.”

Alex giggles and slips her underwear off as she steps closer to him, reversing their positions against the wall once again.  He reaches for her and his hands slip between her legs, rubbing hard at her soaked clit before she bats his hand away and takes his length in her hand. She braces herself against him and places him at her entrance.  Matt catches her eyes and holds her gaze for a few seconds before he pumps his hips forwards and slips inside of her.  They both sigh and Matt stills, giving her time to adjust to his size.

After a short period she finally begins to twitch against him and she flushes, whimpering against his neck.  “Move, please darling!”

Matt finally begins to thrust himself in and out of her wet heat.  He tries to keep a slow and steady pace to give Alex some time to catch up with him, but within minutes he notices his thrusts are becoming uneven and rushed.  His fingers fly between their legs once again, finding her clit and rubbing frantically.

“Come for me, Kingston. “  He watches her face carefully as her eyes snap shut and her breath becomes ragged in her throat.  “Prove to me you don’t want Arthur.  Show me you’re mine.”  He presses down on her clit hard, and she beautifully flies apart, body shaking and teeth clamping down on his shoulder to keep her from screaming the building down.  Matt plunges in to her a couple more times before he is following, moaning and spilling himself deep inside of her quivering body.

He slips out of her and takes a step back, marveling at how beautiful she can still look pressed against a wall with wild hair and swollen lips, naked from the waist down and still panting.  She looks up at him once she gets her breathing under control, and there is a moment of stillness before they both burst out laughing.  She reaches for him and pulls him into a tight hug.

“What made you think I didn’t think of you as a woman, Kingston?”  He asks after a beat, still holding her close against him.

“Well, sweetie, I’ve been throwing myself at you for months and you never made a move.  I figured you weren’t interested.  Plus, you just told me you were in love with someone else.”

He pulls back, chuckling and pulling at a curl that rested lightly against her cheek.  “Are you mad, woman?  I was just trying to cover up a mistake.  I didn’t want to scare you, but I don’t love someone else.  I love  _you_.”

She grins, and pulls his head down towards hers to kiss him once again.

Across the house, Karen and Arthur sit laughing at Karen’s kitchen table, surrounded by shot glasses.

“Do you think it worked?”  Arthur asks Karen, glancing around the party.

“It must have.  Alex never came to find you, so I assume the two idiots finally realized how bloody mad they are for each other.”  She tosses back another shot and stands, holding a hand out for Arthur.

“Dance with me, sweater boy?”

Arthur stands and laces his fingers through hers, tugging her towards the living room.

“Always.”


End file.
